


【蕉橙】猎食关系

by jhscqeq



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhscqeq/pseuds/jhscqeq
Summary: ケーキバース（fork&cake）设定，有强制性行为，俗称强那什么
Kudos: 15





	【蕉橙】猎食关系

驱纹戒斗是离开家的那天失去味觉的。  
父亲酗酒失手杀死了母亲，随后自缢而死。他独自在双亲横尸的屋内呆了三天，第四天的时候离开了那个房子。  
离开之前，他吃下了冰箱里母亲留下的饭团。饭团蒙上保鲜膜放在冰箱里三天，也许已经不能吃了，但他还是吃了下去，像对即将抛下的母亲的纪念。  
米粒卷进舌头，颗粒分明，很硬，嚼碎后和口水一起咽下，坚硬地划过喉咙，宛如吞下了沙砾，没有尝到半点味道。从那一刻开始，就再也尝不到味道了，不会再饥饿，仿佛也一并失去了对种种感情的感知。  
直到他遇到葛叶纮汰。

“戒斗！”纮汰慌慌张张向倒在地上的戒斗伸出手，“你没事吧？”  
刚刚戒斗帮他挡了一击，虽然顺利解决了敌人，但也被打倒在地。  
果不其然戒斗没有理会他，撑着地爬起来。  
橙子酸酸甜甜的清香。  
“戒斗……不要再固执了，zack说……”纮汰小跑两步，拦在他面前，努力地想要说服他，两个人瞬间缩短了距离，甚至险些碰到戒斗的胳膊。  
黑发青年脸上有些擦伤，汗水顺着额角鼻梁流淌下来。  
烘烤过的蛋糕香气，奶油细腻的甜味。  
“你什么时候跟他那么熟了？”戒斗眯眼，散发出危险的气息。他弯下腰盯着人靠近，纮汰肩膀下意识后倾，但到底没有退后，紧张僵直地看着他。  
平时是接近冰淇淋的感觉，体温上升之后气味会加倍浓郁。情绪波动的时候果香更盛，就像剥开橙子皮，让果汁水雾飞溅到空中。  
“呃，只是……顺路，讲了几句话。”纮汰笨拙地撒谎，双手绞在一起。他说谎时总有些无意识小动作。大概是怕暴露了交情，让巴隆副队长被迁怒。  
戒斗冰凉的眼神像要把他切开了，纮汰缩了缩脖子，硬着头皮盯回去。  
就算聊得多又有什么奇怪？葛叶纮汰性格好，他说不准有全部舞队负责人的号码。戒斗对他拙劣的谎言感到好笑，却又油然而生怒意。  
最终戒斗直起了腰。纮汰放松了肩膀，无意识地露出那种小狗狗的无辜又委屈的眼神。他眼睛又圆又大，总是亮闪闪的，好像时刻含着泪。  
眼泪是橙汁味道的吗？  
“戒斗不是敌人，我不会和你战斗的。”纮汰说。  
“随你便。”戒斗丢下这么一句，离开了。

最初驱纹戒斗在人群中闻到了那股香气。  
他的嗅觉还在，只是不会对食物有任何“想吃”的欲望。很久之后，他进入海姆冥界，面对那些诡异的果实，感受到了诱惑力，但这种感召无法撼动他分毫，比不上葛叶纮汰味道的九牛一毛。  
他们站在舞台下的人群里，看着台上“铠武”的牌子，少年少女随着音乐踩着节拍转身、跳跃、挥手。  
“和我们风格差很多，但实力确实很强，巴隆知名度提上去之后应该还是会变成竞争对手。”zack评估道，他没得到回应，扭过头：“戒斗？”  
“……”戒斗紧蹙眉头，全神贯注地盯着台上，脸色似乎不太好看。  
套着蓝色卫衣的少年轻盈地舞动着，兜帽在风里上下跳跃。他对着台下露出大大的笑脸，脖子里有汗一闪一闪。  
“味道，”戒斗唐突开口，“闻到没有？”  
zack愣了愣：“味道？”他迷惑地嗅了嗅，隐约从夜风里闻到什么街头小吃：“章鱼烧？”  
对方没有答话。驱纹戒斗突然转过身迈开步子，钻进拥挤的人群，飞快绕着舞台走动起来。他把人挤得歪歪倒倒，观众们被莫名其妙地推开，惊诧地发出抱怨声。zack追着他过去，一边扶人一边急忙道歉，不过一眨眼的功夫，前面的人就没了影子。

接下来是分组舞，纮汰小舞阿实回到后台中场休息。纮汰拿起矿泉水就往嘴里倒，没灌两口就没了。他拍了拍瓶底，再弯腰看桌下，原来已经喝完了，更衣间应该还有一箱。  
“我去搬水来！”他打了个招呼，“阿实你休息吧，只是几瓶水而已，我来就好。”  
听了他的话，少年又坐了下去。  
纮汰双手扯着卫衣带子，哼着歌蹦蹦跳跳地跑向更衣室。  
更衣室是临时搭的小房间，挂着门帘遮着，没有开灯。他撩起门帘探头进去，那一刹那，忽然感到有人从背后靠近，抓住了门帘。  
“阿实……？”他刚要回头，没来得及叫出声，就被人捂住嘴钳住腰推进了更衣室，门帘飞起落下，没了声息。

“唔……唔……”纮汰被人捂着嘴，对方整个人贴过来把他强压在墙上。眼前一片漆黑，触觉就更灵敏，他能感觉到袭击者躯体强有力的腰腹手臂肌肉线条，力气大得惊人。  
灼热的呼吸喷吐在耳畔，是男人的气息……rat和裕也都在台上，这个体型也不像阿实……是什么人……恶作剧的粉丝吗？  
那个人的手在动，纮汰不知道对方在摸什么，一会儿功夫，手指又顺着他的腰下滑，摸进了他的裤子侧边口袋，纮汰不由得一抖。  
是，是在摸他身上的东西？可是他跳舞的时候不会在口袋里塞东西啊，会飞出来的，都放在包里啦。但纮汰被捂着嘴没法告诉对方，只好任他在自己大腿上摸来摸去，甚至还摸到了屁股后面的口袋。  
后面的口袋是装饰用的，缝得很小，他被压得整个贴在墙上，又不得不翘起屁股，让口袋绷得很紧。那人的两根手指硬塞进去，隔着布料挤着柔软的臀肉。触感太鲜明，纮汰不由得起了鸡皮疙瘩。他到底在找什么啊……隔着摸摸就知道没有东西了吧……纮汰正这么委屈地想着，思索该如何脱身，捂住嘴的手突然松开了，但不等他叫出声，就扼住了他的喉咙，纮汰摆动着脑袋张嘴拼命呼吸。另一只手从裤子口袋里抽出来，塞进了他的嘴巴。  
那人依旧只伸出食指和中指，动作粗暴地蹂躏着他的嘴唇，随后顺着下牙的齿列摸过牙龈，摸得纮汰牙根发麻发酸。再钻进口腔，捏住他的舌头，在他口中翻搅，纮汰合不上嘴，口水分泌溢出，顺着唇角流淌，发出含糊的“呜呜”。  
“你上台之前吃了什么？”那个人突然开口，吓了他一跳。是陌生的声音，嗓音低沉又沙哑，让纮汰有些颤抖。掐着喉咙的手松了一些，但依然按着他的喉结，有明显的威胁感。纮汰只得乖乖小声回答：“没……上台之前没有……晚上吃了牛肉饭……”  
对方没有回答，他心里七上八下。就在这时，外面传来阿实的声音：“纮汰哥？”  
那个人突然放开了他，门帘一掀，亮光透进来又消失，纮汰独自愣在黑暗中。

等了半天，眼看都快轮到他们上台了，纮汰哥还没有回来。光实决定去更衣间看看，他还没有走到门口，就看到一个影子闪过，匆匆消失了。  
“是谁？！”他吃了一惊。

戒斗听到了问话，但没有搭理。他飞快离开了后台，把明亮绚丽的舞台和欢呼阵阵的人群抛在身后，过了一条马路才停下来。  
这里隐约还能听到音乐和掌声，从夜风里飘来，但因为太遥远有些不真实。  
马路上偶尔有车飞驰呼啸而过，风吹在脸上让人逐渐冷静下来。  
刚刚确实像梦一样……那个少年被他抱在怀里，躯体相贴。刚跳过舞，体温很高，香气随着热量源源不断地散发出来。其实从抱住的那一刻开始他应该就知道了，只是太过荒谬，不得不证实。  
他站在路灯下，手从口袋里抽出来，手指上还有湿润的感觉。驱纹戒斗闭上眼，含住了手指。  
是甜的。那个少年的唾液是果汁的味道，新鲜的柑橘香，入口酸涩，回味甘甜，尽管只有一瞬。  
不是别的食物的气味，不是吃过东西留下的味道，是他本人在散发出香气。  
不知道葛叶纮汰有没有危机感，当时两个人紧靠着，应该能察觉身体的变化才是……  
驱纹戒斗清楚地感觉到了饥饿。

不管如何避免和葛叶纮汰接触，两个人最后还是共同被卷入各种各样的事件里，更让戒斗头疼的是纮汰的极端迟钝。对方似乎完全忘记了曾经被陌生人抓住的事，更不可能认出戒斗就是那个人。纮汰经常无端惹怒他的缘故就在于此。有时戒斗会恼火地想凭什么非要自己独自困扰。  
疏远冷落的是他，魂牵梦萦的也是他。  
驱纹戒斗考虑过是否是自己的错觉，但无论是水果还是鲜奶油，都吃不出味道。  
拒绝听葛叶纮汰继续说蠢话，他独自回到巴隆休息室。街拐角有一家蛋糕店，他路过时稍微停了一下，盯住了橱窗里的水果蛋糕。最后他拎着橙子蛋糕脸色糟糕地从一群好奇的小女孩中间挤了出来。  
——他一定是脑子坏了。  
zack和peko惊讶于他居然会买蛋糕回来吃，因为除了必须的营养补充，他很少会吃别的食物，最多靠黑咖啡摄入咖啡因。他没理会他们，径直提去座位上吃。  
丝带散开，打开纸盒，叉子陷入鲜奶油，蛋糕胚里露出新鲜的裹着糖霜的金黄色果肉。牙齿切开食物，唾液溢出，舌头可以分辨出每种食材的质感：细腻的奶油，松软的蛋糕底，压破果粒时会有汁水溅出来。  
但他依旧尝不出任何味道。  
口腔中口水裹着嚼碎的食物，戒斗突然觉得恶心。他丢下了叉子，去卫生间吐掉了食物，漱了两次口。  
原本对他来说，不能享受饮食并不是什么大事，只要能咽下去、消化掉，食物的意义就已经实现了。  
从卫生间回到座位上，那块破碎的蛋糕就这样难看地堆在碟子里。他端起来直接倒进了垃圾桶，乳白色的奶油黏在黑色塑料袋上，像污水上漂浮的泡沫，让人不想多看一眼。  
如果葛叶纮汰没有那么蠢……没有如此感情丰富，如此单纯真挚，他的味道还会不会这么鲜明？随着两人熟识，戒斗不由得怀疑着这一点。他一向自以为心如铁石，殊不知从产生怀疑这一刻开始，意志力已经开始土崩瓦解。

像大多数故事，酒精是让一切崩溃的导火索，但又和绝大多数故事不太一样。  
葛叶纮汰邀请了朋友们去他家聚餐，也包括冰释前嫌的敌对舞队的人。他家房子不大，一下被人塞得满满当当。戒斗不喜欢这种场合，但自从认识了葛叶纮汰，他就莫名其妙经常做过去绝对不做的事，比如跟一群人挤在房子里吃火锅喝酒。  
他做的最错误的一件事就是让葛叶纮汰在自己面前喝酒。  
一开始以为是错觉——戒斗不动声色地放下了酒杯，头顶的灯光很亮，把金黄的液体照得透亮。  
他闻到酒的气息。  
如果他在失去味觉之前尝过酒的味道，就知道绝不是啤酒的麦芽香。那是橙子水果宾治。  
纮汰相当不能喝酒，已经上脸了，微醺地傻乎乎笑着。他不小心把食物掉到了有汤水的碗里，溅到了前襟和下巴，连忙摆手说没事，让大家继续吃，自己起身去了洗手间。  
戒斗戴戒指的那只手握住了玻璃杯，轻轻磕着桌面。  
他去的时候经过了戒斗背后。  
不，比起酒精，更多的是水果的酸甜，其中有一点点酒味，丝丝缕缕，勾动着鼻尖。  
有人在问他：戒斗，你怎么不吃？你饱了吗？  
他没开口回答，站了起来。

卫生间的门上有磨砂玻璃，只能隐约看到里面有人影，水声稀里哗啦，纮汰大概在洗脸，顺便用毛巾擦一下衣服。刚刚戒斗瞥到过一眼，溅上了深色的一大块，恐怕是要换衣服的。  
驱纹戒斗站在门口，双手抄着口袋。他依然不清楚自己打算做什么，这很罕见，钟摆在摇晃。  
隔着门，那种味道消散了不少，但依旧固执地存在于他的头脑深处，越过了嗅觉和味觉，敲打着他的灵魂。  
水声刷刷地持续地在响着，玻璃后面人影晃动。纮汰突然小小地出声了，但戒斗能清楚地听到。  
影子放大靠在了门上。  
“戒斗，我今天……很高兴。”他含糊地说。  
“……”  
“谢谢你今天帮了忙……”  
“……”  
“也谢谢你过来……”  
“……”  
纮汰靠在冰凉的门上，让自己滚烫的面颊逐渐冷却。喝醉的头脑很兴奋，但意识并不那么清楚，他隔着门小声地有点傻乎乎地笑着，虽然另一头的人始终沉默。

水龙头关上了。纮汰摇摇晃晃地从门里出来，吃惊地看到戒斗没走。他歪着迟钝的脑袋想了一会儿，噢，戒斗还没上厕所，当然不会走。他挠了挠头，摇摇晃晃地经过戒斗身边，朝楼上自己的房间去。  
胸口T恤被毛巾擦湿了一大块贴在身上，有点凉，他洗过脸也清醒了一点，想要换衣服了。  
但他完全没注意到，戒斗没有进洗手间，而是不远不近地跟在他身后。  
他上了楼梯，打开房间门，按亮了灯，回头的时候才看到茶发青年站在背后，吓得他差点惊呼出声脚底打滑摔倒。  
“戒斗？诶？你上来……干什么？”他扶着墙，往后退了两步，迷惑不解，声音软软的带了鼻音，“有事跟我说吗？”  
戒斗跟着他踏进了房间，反手扣上了门。  
“你上来干什么？”  
低沉的嗓音传进耳朵，紘汰下意识抖了抖，他隐约感到哪里不对劲，却想不起来很久之前发生的那件事，自然不知道熟悉感的来源。  
“我来换衣服。”他结结巴巴地说。  
“换吧。”戒斗淡淡地说。  
“啊……噢……哦。”紘汰呆了呆。  
他迟疑地走向衣柜，拿出了一件T恤，悄悄瞥向旁边的人。戒斗站在那里没动，也不说话，似乎真的打算看他换衣服。紘汰觉得怪怪的，但被酒精搅乱的脑子无法解读戒斗的眼神。  
他坐到了自己床上，被一直盯着让他浑身不自在，背过去脱掉了上衣。  
经常跳舞，也会干体力活，紘汰身上有着紧致的肌肉。抓住下摆掀起来，露出漂亮的腰线没入裤子，低腰牛仔裤绷紧了，隐约露出隆起的山丘。衣服一点点掀上去，露出收束的背肌，光裸的肩膀，头发被撩起来又落下。  
紘汰从衣服里钻出来，晃了晃脑袋把遮眼睛的头发甩开，手还缠在袖子里，他没来得及抽出，突然被人从背后握住胳膊。  
“……诶！？”他一愣，仰起头去吃惊地看着自己背后的人。戒斗居高临下地俯视着他，逆着光看不清脸上的表情。  
“戒斗？！你要干什……”  
驱纹戒斗没有回答，手下动作却相当果断，三下五除二，不顾对方挣扎，就着衣服把紘汰的双手绑了起来，随后按住人肩膀，把紘汰推倒在他的小床上。  
戒斗单腿跪在床上，膝盖往前顶，强行分开了紘汰的双腿。他的阴影笼罩下来。紘汰哑然惊惶地望向戒斗，甚至忘了挣扎。茶发青年的脸庞沉浸在黑暗中，眼睛却亮得惊人。他静静地俯视着紘汰，就像猛兽俯视着捕获的猎物。那眼神冰冷又灼热，仿佛要把葛叶紘汰细细地剖开。  
他很清醒，很冷静。他烈火焚身，却心如铁石。  
“我要操你。”他平静地说。

如果说食用，也许……不，那家伙是无法理解的。只有直白的宣告可以让葛叶紘汰明白要发生的事。他的打算完全建立在理智之上。  
戒斗捏住了紘汰的下巴，整个人压在紘汰身上，深深地吻下去。舌头用力地卷过牙齿，撬开侵略进去，吮吸掠夺，发出啧啧水声。  
是甜的，是他曾经有一瞬间品尝过的橙汁的甘甜，如今泉涌而来，疯狂摇撼着他的理智。他听到心底深处有声音在尖叫，叫嚣着要更多，戒斗没有理会，他解开紘汰裤子的手依然很稳。  
隔着内裤揉捏着性器，布料一点点被染上深色，戒斗压在他胸口，低下头含住他的乳头。紘汰弯曲手肘，顶着戒斗的肩膀，扭动腰挣扎着。他印象里戒斗的力气并没有比自己大很多，这次却被按得死死的。乳头被湿润柔软的口腔包住，舌头舔过，拨动着逐渐变硬立起的乳头。戒斗用力一吮，同时手指拉下了紧绷的内裤，握住弹出的性器捋动起来。紘汰的腰一下软了，喉咙里发出惊恐的细细哀鸣。  
“戒斗……戒斗……”紘汰双脚无力地踢蹬，扔在床上的靠垫被踢到了地上，腰拱起又落下。他嗓音沙哑地叫着，哀求着。  
气味变得浓郁了……实际上，从走进这间房间开始，戒斗就感觉自己被葛叶紘汰的味道包围了，潮水般层层叠叠地涌向他。  
左边乳头在他的刺激下变得饱满，乳晕更深。不止唾液是甜的，皮肤也有味道。乳头尝起来更柔嫩，更甜，像布丁的口感，他不确定那一丝奶香是不是真实存在的，毕竟葛叶不可能像分娩过后的女人一样分泌出乳汁。

青年男子的身体欲望充沛，尽管满心惊恐，身体还是被刺激了起来，反而因为情绪剧烈波动，气味发生了微妙的变化。  
——就在紘汰哽咽着射出来的瞬间，酒精气味变得浓烈了起来。  
他泪眼朦胧地喘着气，看到戒斗举起手给他看，乳白色的精液从修长好看的手指间流淌下来。戒斗浅色的眸子盯着他，俊美的男人缓缓舔了口掌心。  
他饮下甘美的酒浆，酸酸甜甜的果味之下，清冽通透的气息袭击了味蕾，电流窜过神经。  
葛叶的恐惧发酵成他身体里翻涌的情欲。

沾着精液的手指塞进了紘汰的后穴，试探着开拓。肌肉紧张地收缩着，紧紧咬着侵略者，感觉到冰凉金属时紘汰猛地吸了口气。精液用来润滑还是不够浓稠，但戒斗毫不留情，他原本也没打算做充足准备。  
这从头到尾都是一次强迫发生的关系，他没打算用任何温情模糊这个事实。  
碰到某个点时，紘汰身躯颤抖，发出了甜腻是声音。埋在后穴里的手指动了动，确定了位置。戒斗便从床上滑了下来。他跪在地板上，沐浴在灯光里，垂下睫毛——有那么一瞬间，他好像王子，在向自己的心上人求婚。然而现实是，他握住了身下躺着的人的腿弯，说：“他们都在楼下。”  
葛叶紘汰仰躺在床上，碎发柔软地铺在被子褶皱里，他双眼含着水光，面颊上还有泪痕。  
已经做到这一步，驱纹戒斗依然平静无波，他只是在说一个事实。  
紘汰只要求救，就会有人来。反过来说，若是动静太大，就会引来楼下的人。  
他没有解释这是提醒还是威胁，随便紘汰怎么理解，只是给了点时间。紘汰听到衣物窸窣的声音，他胸口激烈起伏，浑身发抖。  
戒斗插进来的时候，他咬住了被角，闭上眼闷声发出了痛苦的呻吟。  
双腿间传来撕裂般的疼痛，又粗又硬的东西缓缓顶进去一些，抽出来，再顶入更深处。紘汰疼得快麻木了，牙关禁闭，泪水和唾液打湿了布料。他感觉到戒斗一边抽送，一边伏在他身上，啜饮他脸上的泪水和汗水，有那么些时候，几乎像在轻柔地吻他。

出血了，因为刺激敏感点，血液和半透明的黏液被性器带出来，进出变得逐渐顺利起来。戒斗紧蹙着眉头，汗水流淌下来。他同样能感觉到痛楚,做之前他就知道后果。  
出乎他的意料，是更醇厚的香味……不是很甜腻，有一点淡淡的苦涩。  
是因为疼吗？还是因为心情？  
“葛叶。”戒斗附在纮汰耳畔叫他的名字，低低地喘气,热气在耳蜗里流窜。纮汰被按住了腰冲撞，一下一下被操得陷进被褥里，耳朵里直感到发痒，浑身酥麻。他还是痛，疼痛中却有快感摇曳着升腾起来。他勾紧了脚趾，手在空中乱抓。  
肉棒捣进柔软紧致的甬道，再带出淋漓的汁液。  
“戒斗。”他牙龈发酸，终于咬不住被角，带着哭腔喊了出来，引来了一阵更加猛烈的操弄。戒斗揉捏着他的胸口,埋头咬住了他的喉咙。纮汰呼吸一窒,那瞬间戒斗的动作粗暴蛮橫，整根贯入，松开的皮带啪地抽在他的臀瓣上，尖牙压住了喉管，那是食肉动物的压迫感，就在某刻纮汰几乎真的以为戒斗要咬断他的喉咙、吞吃他的血肉。他们相互依偎着，戒斗没有脱掉衣服，他只甩掉了外套，马甲上的纽扣冰凉地硌着纮汰的皮肤，他背部起伏，呼吸剧烈,衣物反复和躯体摩擦着。那一刻，就在那一刻,他松开了口，只留下了一个鲜红的牙印。  
带了薄茧的手掌贴在纮汰的颈侧，拇指摩挲着喉咙上的牙印。他们额头相碰，他从没有这样近地看着戒斗，茶发青年倒映在他透亮的眼睛里，他也看到了倒映在那猫科动物一样的浅色瞳孔里的自己。他看到了包裏着坚冰的烈火。  
嘴唇覆上来，又是一个吻，但不再是带着某种索取意味、仿佛撕咬的吻，而是好像纵身跳进了深水中，相拥着慢慢地沉沦下去。  
被绑着的蜷紧的手，逐渐松弛下来。  
床铺再度咯吱咯吱地摇晃起来。

他们做了两次，也许是所有人都喝多了，没有人来找人。纮汰被摇晃得浑身都快散架，他原本喝过酒的脑子就不太清楚，有些时候忘情地哭喊出来。两次戒斗都射在了他的身体里，他不确定戒斗有没有帮他清理，最后的记忆是双手终于  
被解开，戒斗把他的腿挪正了,盖上了被子。  
直到最后，戒斗都没有任何解释。在对方捡起外套的时候，  
他从被子下面伸出发麻的手，空捞了两下，终于抓住了戒斗的外套下摆。  
“戒……”.他喃喃，心里很难过，却说不清为什么。  
“葛叶。”他的手指被握住了，他听到戒斗这样说:“你这个白痴。

END


End file.
